When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by allison rae
Summary: I'm not what you expect when you hear the name Lily Potter. I'm plain and unexciting, my nose is always stuck in a book, and I have a pen in my hand or behind my ear at all times. But that's me and my life just got a lot more complicated.


A/n: So I am really bad at keeping stories i posted going, because i always get good ideas for other ones, but i am just going to alternate between this one and choices for now. Anyways i love Lily Luna, she is one of my favorite characters really, and i have written her a lot of different ways, because i like to switch it up. This story is kinda a play off of how i feel about James Sirius because i really think he would be the perfect guy haha although i don't actually love him, but anyways that is where i found my inspiration. So Enjoy, and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

I was wholly, head over heals in love with him. He was the exactly right person for me. Attractive but not too hot, because boys that were too gorgeous turned me off. He was friendly, without being too nice and having just the right amount of attitude where I knew we would fight but would always care about each other. He was nerdy, but not too nerdy, I mean he had friends and knew how to associate with people, but he would understand my jokes about muggle books that I read. He was funny too, not a stand up comedian in any sense but he knew how to make someone laugh, and his laugh would light up a room.

If only he was real.

Right I was in love with someone who didn't exist. I know I'm sounding crazy but I couldn't help it, he was the boy that I yearned to know.

So I should probably explain that a little better. See I love to write, I do it day in and day out. Whenever I have a free minute, or when inspiration strikes I get the pen that is always behind my ear and write on the nearest form of paper (napkins are also frequently used). I decided to write a story about school life one day and as I was thinking up characters this guy just popped into my head. I didn't have to think up all his attributes, they were just there already. It was as if he had always been there in my head and was just waiting for me to finally create him. In one instance I had created my dream guy, and they were all things I never noticed that I desired before. That was the day that I fell in love with Seth McCormick.

Now I write him all the time. I write long stories about him, I write short stories about him. I write small things I could see him saying, or how he would react to situations I see. He is in love in my stories, but he isn't in love with a character modeled after me. I never model my characters after me, I find it tacky and unchallenged. He is in love with a character who I also created, and well she is deserving of him because she would do anything for him, and her love for him is on the same level as mine, which is about the only thing we have in common.

See me I don't have very many friends. It's not because people don't like me though, I mean sure some people probably think I'm a little strange but I don't get teased or ridiculed, although that could be in part to my massive family. The main reason I don't have friends though is because I don't really care to have them. I don't need friends because I have the characters in my stories, and those are enough for me. Plus my characters will never leave me. I'm not a very observant person either. I'm sure I haven't seen ¾ of the population at Hogwarts and the one half I have seen are either related to me, in my dorm, or I have no idea what their names are. I usually just walk around with a notebook, or book in front of me. It's quiet strange that I don't really end up lost, or falling more often, I guess I'm just lucky.

Today had been a little strange, we were having a family barbeque outside and it just started out different than normal. For one Albus was missing, I had no idea where he had gone too but he just was no where to be seen, also my cousin Freddy had gotten me a drink which was just very out of character for him, and my Dad was acting very nervous and frantic, which was just odd. When I asked dad what was up he said that it was nothing except that he just had a bad feeling about today.

In this moment I was sitting at my house in my favorite chair next to the biggest window in our house writing about Seth's hometown and family. I should be outside with the rest of my family but I couldn't help it, being with them today struck something inside of me and made me need to write about him. I wish I was a good drawer because I had always known what Seth and all the other characters in my stories looked like, but I just couldn't put it into words. I had never been good at describing looks with words. I could tell you he was tall, dark hair and eyes, and handsome. Thats about all I can say about him, and that doesn't give you a good picture at all.

As I was sitting and writing my mum came inside to get something from the kitchen.

"Lily honey, I really wish that you would come out and join us. You nose is always either stuck in those notebooks or some book of yours. Your going to have to interact with some real people sometime in your life you know," she said as she came out with a plate full of cheese and crackers.

My mum just didn't understand. To me the people in my stories were real people and they were enough for me. Besides it wasn't as if I didn't know how people communicated, if I could write it I obviously knew it. However if there was one thing I have learned in my life it was to not cross Ginny Potter, I mean she has the chosen one under her rule, a feat Voldemort couldn't even accomplish, and so I put down my notebook, and the cup with the drink Freddy gave me on top of it, then put my trusty pen behind my ear and exited my house.

"Glad you decided to come out of your cave and join the living Lils," My brother James said as he came up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Mom made me, wasn't by choice," I shrugged. Now don't get me wrong I really do love my family and all but when I was in my zone writing it was hell to have to stop and pick it up later.

I was sitting on the porch with my cousin Rose and I was watching my other cousin Vic and my godbrother Teddy walk together holding hands as they shared a special moment together. All of a sudden I felt a strong pang in my heart. I mean they were two people who loved each other unconditionally and I could never explain the emotions that they were feeling right in that moment. To love someone who loves you in return and to share it with each other is something I will never experience. It was something that I could never write, and that made my stories incomplete. I was never excessively proud of my writing, because it was just something I did, and I didn't consider it a special skill of mine, but this further made me not be proud of my writing.

"Where is Al?" I eventually asked Rose because I hadn't seen him all day.

"Oh he was out getting a guest I think," Rose said as my mum told me to go inside and get the shortcake out if the kitchen. I agreed and went inside. When I got to the kitchen I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down with my hand over my still aching heart. I looked at my reflection in the window in front of me and sighed. It wasn't that I was ugly or anything, I was just so plain. I know I could probably do something about my looks if I really wanted to, but I just couldn't find the effort to dress myself up. I straightened my glasses, which covered my Potter green eyes, on my thin nose and took my curly red hair out of it's plait and let it fall down. I smiled a small smile and then got the cake out of the fridge, putting it on the platter, with all kinds of fruit toppings.

As I was exiting the kitchen I saw a man standing in our living room, his back was too me but I could see him holding a notebook in his hand.

"Uhm, can I help you find anything?" I asked as he turned around slowly, and when my eyes met his I dropped the platter I was holding to the ground and yet out a small yelp before fainting to the floor.

Seth McCormick was standing in my living room.

* * *

A/n: So there was the prologue, hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about the cliffy, just had to do it. Review and tell me what you think please!


End file.
